Iniciando una Videollamada
by Neny W. Cullen
Summary: OS de regalo...Un par de vodka naranjas,una conversación te da vueltas en la cabeza, estas aburrida y una ventana en el msn que te invita a tener una conversación interesante…muy interesante...Te animas?" ExB


N/A Los personajes son de Sthep...la historia es mia

HAY LEMMON...en aviso no hay engaño

**INICIANDO UNA VIDEOLLAMADA**

"_**Un par de vodka naranjas te hacen menos larga una noche...**_

_**Una par de vodka naranjas, una conversación con buenas amigas te hacen mas entretenida una noche...**_

_**Un par de vodka naranjas, la conversación "subidita de tono" de tus amigas, un viernes sin tener nada mas que hacer te animan a hacer algo mas interesante en la noche...**_

_**Un par de vodka naranjas, la conversación te da vueltas en la cabeza, estas aburrida y una ventana en el msn que te invita a tener una conversación interesante…muy interesante**_

_**Te animas?**_**"**

**Neny W Cullen**

**Bella POV**

Ok, quizás piensen que esto es una locura y si, tienen razón, fue una locura…pero una que estoy dispuesta a volver a vivir si el resultado es tan bueno como el que hubo.

Desde hace algún tiempo que estaba agotada como para ir a ver a mis antiguos amigos. El blog me consume el poco tiempo libre que tengo y no me quejo, al contrario, amo estar conectada escribiendo, pero la verdad es que si extraño a algunos de mis amigos. Asi que ayer después del trabajo pase por el restaurant donde Edward, mi ex novio y actual amigo, trabaja.

En cuanto me vio vino corriendo hacia mi con su hermosa sonrisa y me elevo por los aires en un abrazo. Quien iba a decir que mi ex novio, mi único amor se convertiría en un gran amigo, quien me anima cada vez que estoy triste

-Como estas cariño- me dijo en mi oído cuando me dejo en el suelo sin soltar su abrazo

-Bien, y tu?

-Ahora estoy genial- su sonrisa torcida me hizo sonreir…el de verdad con solo una mirada me alegraba el dia

-Mucho trabajo?

-Sip. Por desgracia..Quieres comer algo? Salgo a las 4pm y después podríamos contarnos que onda nuestras vidas?- elevo sus cejas de forma sugestiva e inevitablemente solte una carcajada.

-Lo siento cariño, pero tengo que ir a casa… pero podríamos hablar otro dia- dije cuando puso su carita de perrito abandonado

-Msn? Mañana en la noche?- el solia hablarme por msn asi que no le di mucha importancia cuando lo sugirió

-Ok…tarde si. Mañana me junto con Alice y probablemente terminaremos tarde- respondi cuando lo vi sonreir

-Ok, te espero en el msn…me debes algo vergonzoso!- _Oh no! Lo recordó! _Hace mas de 6 meses habíamos apostado que nuestro país pasaba a cuartos de final en el mundial y yo perdi…pero no pensaba que lo recordara. El pago…hacer algo increíblemente vergonzoso, o contar algo que realmente nos hubiera pasado. Me tocaba pagar

-Aggg Edward! No se vale!- negué con la cabeza mientras salía del local tratando de evitar esa maldita idea de conversación

-Te la voy a cobrar Bells!

Al dia siguiente me junte con Alice… mi mejor amiga quien se habia casado con Japer hace casi un año y que estaban de visita en la cuidad para ir a ver una película juntas. Despues del cine, nos juntamos con otras dos chicas en la casa de los padres de Alice y nos tomamos unos cuantos Vodkas con naranja… Habia olvidado por completo el compromiso con Edward y ni siquera lo recordé cuando las chicas se pusieron a hablar de sus vidas sexuales con sus respectivas parejas… y llego la pregunta del año. La que tanto odiaba

-Y Bella…tu y Jacob ya…?

-No Rose…Jacob y yo terminamos hace unos días atrás- respondi rápidamente mirando por la ventana

-Porque?

-No vale la pena recordarlo- susurre cuando recordé al ultimo chico que me habia prestado demasiada atención en los últimos 6 año. Jacob, quien se habia ganado mi corazón pero que de alguna forma lo perdió rápidamente- Ya no somos nada

-Eso quiere decir que nunca llegaron a…-

-NO! Rose! No!- respondi rápidamente- Sabes lo que pienso de eso

-AAAGG Bella!- dijo Alice bastante molesta- Escribes cosas increíblemente HOT en tu blog y no eres capaz de vivirlo

-Imaginarlo es completamente diferente a vivirlo- le dije a mi amiga con una mirada asesina cuando menciono el blog frente a las chicas que no sabían nada-Ademas no vale la pena cuando no es por amor

-Ohh creeme Bella..cuando es por calentura todo vale la pena!- dijo Leah muerta de la risa

Gracias a Dios Alice se dio cuanta que la habia cagado asi que cambio el tema. Despues de casi una hora me despedi con la excusa que mama me necesitaba en casa. Aun cuando esa noche la pasaría en el hospital con mi hermana. Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo, esa noche yo descansaría porque me tocaba trabajar al dia siguiente y ella se la llevaría a casa sin problemas.

Llegue a casa, me di una ducha sintiendo los efectos de no haber tomado en meses…sip, los vodkas ya me estaban haciendo efecto.

Lo primero que hice en cuanto sali de la ducha fue prender mi laptop y conectarme a internet para leer lo poco que llevaba escrito de mis fics…tenia que aprovechar esas horas a solas para terminar al menos un capitulo pero antes de poder abrir el documento Word una ventana del msn se abrió

**Edward dice:**

Ya pensaba que no te conectarías

**Frio mucho frio dice:**

Oh, lo siento…lo habia olvidado :$

**Edward dice:**

QUE! Habias olvidado que teníamos un acuerdo!

Te odio Bella…yo solo aquí en casa y tu olvidándote de tu amigo

**Frio mucho frio dice:**

Jajaj no seas exagerado Ed…y no estas con Tanya?

**Pregunte cuando me acorde que su actual novia vivía con el desde hace un par de meses**

**Edward dice:**

Nop. estoy solo triste y abandonado

**Frio mucho frio dice**

Ah?

**Edward dice:**

Se fue a ver a sus padres al sur…se va todos los findes

**Frio mucho frio dice:**

Buuu que pena por ti!

Ahora sabes lo que se siente pasar un finde sola jajaja

Como yo!

**Edward dice:**

Sabes que eso se puede cambiar

Vente para aca..y aprovechemos el rato

Tengo un buen merlot conmigo aca

**Frio mucho frio dice**

Jajajaj buena idea Edward…voy corriendo

**Menos mal el conoce mi sarcasmo lo suficientemente bien para saber que esa respuesta estaba cargada de humor negro**

**Edward dice**

Ok ok…algún dia vendrás

Lo se :D

**Frio mucho frio dice:**

Jajajaj si, ok. Esperame sentadito!

**Edward dice**

Jajajja..ok

Ahora…. paga!

**Oh oh! Nooo…diablo tengo que hacerme la olvidadiza.. quizás asi no intente hacerme pagar**

**Frio mucho frio dice:**

Pagar que?

**Edward dice:**

No Bella..no. tendras que pagar..no me vas a engañar ahora

Tienes que pagar. Quiero que pagues

**Frio mucho frio dice:**

No tienes nada mas entretenido que hacer?

Ver una peli o algo asi?

No te basta con que mi vida sea vergonzosa? Quieres que yo haga algo estúpido? De verdad?

**Edward dice:**

Jajaja…tu vida es deliciosa Bells… además no quiero que hagas algo estúpido

Quiero que hagas algo que nunca has hecho antes

**Frio mucho frio dice**

Ah si? Como que?

Algo como ir y tener un affair con un artista famoso?

Eso si no lo he hecho nunca

**Edward dice**

Jajajaja…interesante pero no

Vamos! Cuéntame algo divertido de tu vida

Siempre hay algo interesante en tu vida…algo que me llama la atención

**Frio mucho frio dice**

Mmm no lo se :S

Puede ser…

Ok, hay algo

Hace unos días me encontré con tu ex novia…Jessica y le pregunte si sabia de ti

Me dijo que no sabia nada…después del ultimo "revolcón" que tuvieron en el año nuevo, no supo nada mas de ti

Y me pregunto si yo ya habia caído en tus garras? Enfrente de mis compañeros de trabajo!

Me dijo que yo ya habia caido? esa bitch..me hizo quedar en verguenza con mis compañeros! Puedes creerlo…Jessica siempre juro que yo iba a caer en tu cama

Jajajaj

Es muy chistosa ella!

**Ok, se esta demorando mucho en reir y me preocupe…a lo mejor el no quería recordar a Jessica**

**Frio mucho frio dice**

Ups…Edward sorry…no pensé que recordar a Jessica te hiciera mal…lo siento.

Estas?

**Edward dice**

Jajajaj no, no te preocupes por esa niña…a mi no me causa nada

Pero me pregunto..

**Frio mucho frio dice**

Te preguntas?...que?

**Edward dice**

Por que insistes en que nunca vas a caer en mi cama?

**Frio mucho frio**

Jajajaj

La preguntita! Jajajaj

Sabes el porque

**Edward dice**

Recuerdamelo

**Frio mucho frio dice**

Una es por que tienes novia

Dos es por que somos amigos

Tres es por que soy de las que cree en que si lo vas a hacer que sea por amor

Cuatro es por que quiero que sea con alguien que me ame y no por que lo caliento

Y Quinto tienes novia

**Edward dice**

Uno son muchas razones

Dos si somos amigos pero que se conocen hace años

Tres Yo hago el amor…nunca tengo sexo por calentura

Cuantro La quinta se repite..

Y cinco…. Si tengo novia, pero sabes que la dejo de inmediato si me dices que te vienes a mi departamento

**Frio mucho frio dice**

Jajajaj ok, basta de las conversaciones incomodas

Yo pague…ahora tu dime algo vergonzoso…

**Edward dice**

YO! PORQUE?

**Frio mucho frio dice**

Por que no quiero ser la única que vive vergüenzas en su vida! :S

Vamos! A ti también te pasan cosas divertidas en el restaurant

**Edward dice**

Nop

**Frio mucho frio dice**

No? Aaaggg Que eres fome!

**Edward dice**

No tengo nada interesante que contar

Jajajaj

Pero hago algo vergonzoso si aceptas 1313

**Edward te está invitando a iniciar el envío de imágenes de la cámara web. ¿Deseas Aceptar (Alt+W) o Rechazar (Alt+X) la invitación?**

Mmm acepto o no?

Ok…apreté aceptar solo para saber en que estaba mi amigo…creo

**Messenger no está disponible en este momento. Inténtalo de nuevo más tarde. (0x8ac70202)**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajajaj..no se pudo

que pena!

**Edward dice:**

Aggggg…

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajajaj...ok, intentalo de nuevo

**Edward te está invitando a iniciar el envío de imágenes de la cámara web. ¿Deseas Aceptar (Alt+W) o Rechazar (Alt+X) la invitación?**

**Aceptar**

**Messenger no está disponible en este momento. Inténtalo de nuevo más tarde. (0x8ac70202)**

**Uff que alivio, no tenia mi mejor cara como para que me viera por webcam**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajajaj...ves, no se pudo!

ke pena!

No contestas? Estas?

**Probablemente estaba enojado…era la cuarta vez que insistia en verme por la cámara web desde hace mas de tres meses**

**Iniciando una videollamada con Edward**...

**No aceptes…no aceptes..Diablos Acepto!**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

alooo

**Edward dice:**

alo

me ves

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajajaj nop

tu?

**Edward dice:**

Nop

**Aaahh menos mal…no quería que me viera pero al mismo tiempo me encantaría verlo en su mundo privado. El mundo que no alcance a conocer**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajajaj

no funciona..ke mala!

**Edward dice:**

sip

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

tampoco me escuchas?

**Edward dice:**

nop

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

buuu...

ya me estaba haciendo la idea!

jajajaj

**No no yo no escribi eso!**

**Edward dice:**

de ke

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

de verte pos menso!

**Edward dice:**

jaaaa

y no me vez

?

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

nop

supongo que tampoco me ves verdad?

jajajaj

**Edward dice:**

n oop

**Ok, eso me dice que algo no quiere que nos veamos.**

**La Videollamada ha terminado.**

**Edward desea iniciar una videollamada.**

**Rayos…acepto o no?**

**Has aceptado la invitación a iniciar una videollamada.**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

ahora te veo

**Diablos…sin el uniforme del trabajo sigue viéndose ric**o

**Edward dice:**

yo a ti no

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajajaj

ke pena!

menos mal para mi

**Edward dice:**

Hablame

**Hable en voz baja cerca del micrófono pero se notaba que no me oia**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

no?...jajajaja parece que no que no me escuchas!

**Edward dice:**

nop

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

buuu pero al menos te puedo ver

mmm veo que eres un niño variado!

jajajaj

**Edward dice**

Por que?

**Frio mucho frio dice**

Nuevo corte de pelo?

**Edward dice:**

sip mi pelo es menos peinado ahora

**Y vaya que se veía bien…no le habia querido decir nada cuando lo vi en el restaurant pero me gustaba su nuevo corte**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajajaj

ya pos...dijiste que harias algo vergonzoso cuando estuviera la camara...ke paso?

**Edward dice:**

jaaa pero yo no te veo po

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

Jajaja pero puse la camara..si no funciono es culpa del msn!

jajajaj

**Edward dice:**

jaaa

ok

ok

dime que quieres

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajajaj...noooo se me ocurren mils de cosas vergonzosas que puedes hacer,,,pero prefiero que seas tu el que decida...total tengo toda la noche!

jajajaj

**Edward dice:**

jaaaaaaa

uf si estuvieses aqui podria ser mas entretenido

**(Dime que el no escribió eso!)**

dame opciones

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajajaj..atrevido...no hago cosas vergonzosas sobria..para eso necesitaria un vodka y jugo de naranja **(si supiera que ya tenia dos en la sangre).**.. ..olvidalo...ya fue lo bastante vergonzoso el contarte el asunto de mi patetic life..asi ke dejemoslo asi tal como esta...para que traerte a mi mundo de estupideces verdad? jajajaj

**Edward dice:**

jaaaa

mira no tengo Vodka pero tengo vino

un merlot

jaaa

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajaj no no es lo mismo...

**Edward dice:**

jaaaaa

pucha

**La Videollamada ha terminado.**

**Edward desea iniciar una videollamada**.

**Mierda…por que insiste en verme en cámara!**

**Has aceptado la invitación a iniciar una videollamada.**

**Edward dice:**

te veeeeeoooo

**Diablos su sonrisa se hizo demasiado grande para mi vista…el si estaba feliz de verme y no pude evitar ponerme roja de la verguenza**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

noooo

**Edward dice:**

Siii te veo!

Y?

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

que?

**Edward dice:**

mm

no sep

me vez?

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

sip

pero solo desde tu nariz hacia arriba jajaj

**En cuanto leyó eso el volvió a mover la cámara y la dejo solo enfocada en su frente…y yo no me podia mover, si quería escribir me veria directamente por que mi cámara daba justo al frente**

jajaj no se vale!

Voy cortar la camara!

**Edward dice:**

No!

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

ya poh! entonces! no se vale asi!

**Edward arreglo la cámara y ahora enfoca todo su maravilloso rostro…Maravilloso? Si, lo se…fueron los vodkas que dijieron eso**

**Edward dice**

Y?

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

y que?

**Edward dice:**

No se po

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajaj yo menos

**Edward dice:**

y ya pos que quiere que le haga

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

no se pus...ud decida caballero

**Edward dice:**

nooopo

a mi me gusta que me pidan

jijijijijijij

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajajaj no se...no tengo mucha imaginacion

Edward sonrio y negó con la cabeza

**Edward dice:**

mmm

no te kreo

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

a pesar de todo sigo siendo la misma ñoña que conociste hace años atras

el enarco una ceja y me miro por la cámara

**Edward dice:**

bueno es hora de empezar a cambiar rumbos

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

no lo se

mmm

como que crees que deberia cambiar ?

**Edward dice:**

deberias empezar a usar mas la imaginacion

y pedir algo si lo kieres

**Me quede leyendo y olvide por completo que el me podia ver… entonces lo mire a la cámara y estaba sonriendo**

Enarque una ceja y el imito mi gesto

… entonces

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

no lo se... Edward hace 3 años . termine inventando un pololo falso...no soy de mucha imaginacion

**Edward dice:**

O sea te inventaste un noviazgo y me dices que no tienes inmaginacion

Jaaaaaa

Te voy a creer jajajaj

yaaaa po lokilla

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

mmm

nooo

**Edward dice:**

no que? ...

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

no puedo...no puedo inventar nada

Edward me miro y sonrio

**Edward dice:**

jaaaaa

si estas imaginando algo

lo se

**No pude evitar sonrojarme…diablos el me conocía demasiado bien. Sabia con solo mirarme a la cara lo que puedo estar pensando**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

Quizas

**Edward dice:**

estas pensando en algo jujuju

Puedo ver esos ojos de lujuria

jaaaaaaaa

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

oyeeee

nada que ver

**Edward dice:**

jaaaaa

nooooo? Estas segura!

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

no

**Edward dice:**

Aaah que eres fome

jaaaaaa

**Decidi bajar la ventana y seguir en lo que estaba…bajando canciones y hacer que los minutos hicieran olvidar a Edward su idiota idea de que yo hiciera algo…Es que simplemente no podia!**

**Edward te ha enviado un zumbido.**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

ke?

**Edward dice:**

buuu

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

buu ke?

no he echo nada

**Edward dice:**

no me dices nada

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

y ke kieres que te diga... todo lo que se me ocurren no son cosas vergonzosas para ti...terminan siendo vergonzosas para mi

**lo vi cerrar los ojos y apoyar su cabeza en la almohada…rayos! En que momento se fue a la cama con su laptop..si hace unos minutos estaba en su sala. Busque la mejor excusa y sonreí!**

ademas tienes sueño...deberias ir a dormir

**Edward dice:**

Por que seria vergonzoso para ti?

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

anda a descansar

te ves cansado

**Edward dice:**

buuuu

**Decidi que esto se me estaba llendo de las manos…además la imagen de Edward en la cama con la cámara mirándolo desde arriba me tenia un poco hipnotizada. Asi que tome la decisión mas difícil y mas obvia**

**Decidi cortar la conversacion**

**La Videollamada ha terminado.**

**Pero no pasaron mas de dos segundos cuando el volvio a enviar la solucitud**

**Edward desea iniciar una videollamada**.

**Edward dice:**

ACEPTA!

**Tengo otra opción? Cerre mis ojos y apreté el maldito botón**

**Has aceptado la invitación a iniciar una videollamada.**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

Jajaj Edward mirate la cara...estas cansadisimo

**Edward dice:**

mira si se que no soy muy bonito

jaa pero es lo que hay ademas me tengo que duchar aun

jaaaaaaaa

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

gracioso

nada que ver

solo tienes cara de sueño

tonto

**Edward dice:**

Bueno bueno..

Pero estabamos en tus pensamientos lujuriosos

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

no , no tengo ese tipo de pensamientos

Edward dice:

jaaa enserio

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

que puedo decir, soy una niña buena?

Creo

**Edward vio mi cara y se largo a reir…ni yo me creía eso. Si solo bastaba con leer lo que habia en mi blog para saber que no era muy santita que dijieramos**

**Edward dice**

mmm

y si te ofresco un streeptese?

**ahora me toco reir a mi, a carcajada limpia. Y puse mi mejor cara de pocker**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

como es que no se me habia ocurrido antes!

tas loco!

**Edward dice:**

jaaaaa

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

se nota que esta solo!...el aburrimiento mata

**Edward dice:**

sip

jaaaaaaaaaa

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

y te hace hacer otras cosas como ofrecer un streeptese

**Edward dice:**

jaaaaaaa

pero no a cualquiera

**A si claro, como si me fuera a creer eso! Jamás…se que tiene un millón de amigas. No caería en esa falsedad. Sin querelo frunci el ceño y me puse seria**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

a si claro... derecho de ser amiga de años no?

Acaso no son como 50 las que lo tienen?

**Edward dice:**

tienen que?

D**iosss el podia parecer tan inocente de vez en cuando que mis ojos rodaron al leer la pregunta en sus ojos**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

ese derecho Edward!

avispate

**Edward dice:**

hoooooooooooooooo

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajajaj

ok

**Nos quedamos mirando unos segundo y subió su ceja de manera sugerente. Diablos…si se me ocurrían varias cosas interesantes que el pudiera hacer. Pero la verdad es que daba mucha vergüenza. Me mordí el labio cuando mis manos empezaron a escribir**

creo que se me ocurrio algo

_**No, Bella no puedes! No!**_

_**no no olvidalo**_

**Edward miro lo que escribi y me dio su maldita sonrisa torcida miro directamente a la cámara y pude sentir que me atravesaba**

**Edward dice:**

ya ok dilo ya empezaste

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

mmmm.. ok

**Puse mis dedos sobre las teclas pero no salía nada…como decirle lo que quería? Como explicarle lo que el vodka me empezaba a hacer desear con muchas ganas?**

**El miro mi cara de dudas y negó con la cabeza**

**Edward dice**

…y? ...

L**o dude otros segundos y lo vi por la cámara… al parecer tenia la tv prendida y se reia de lo que veía. Asi que tome todo el valor que requería y comencé a escribir**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

Te veo muy concentrado en lo que haces...asi que si quieres pagar (ya te dije que yo escribo...y me gustaria saber lo que se siente leer algo como lo mio de un "amigo")...te propongo que me cuentes lo que hariamos si estuvieramos en tu casa tomando ese vino..merlot dijiste? yo habria preferido un syrah pero que se le va a hacer no?

**El vio que habia escrito algo y apago la TV poniendo todo su interés en la ventana de msn.. entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño**

**Edward dice:**

Mmm a ver no entendi bien

**Ok, si, Edward a veces era un verdadero ñoño. Rode mis ojos y negué con la cabeza**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

noo es a la primera..si no no

ya fue!

**Edward dice:**

noooo po

no entendi nada

**Mire a la cámara y le hice ver lo obvio que era lo que le habia escrito.**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

Cuantas veces no me has invitado a tu departamento?

estabamos hablando de cosas lujuriosas verdad?

**El abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo como jamás habia visto antes. Entonces su sonrisa se hizo increíblemente grande**

**Edward dice:**

aaaaaaaaaa

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

Veo que por ser viernes te pones un poco lento

**El respiro profundo y luego escribió muy concentrado**

**Edward dice:**

bueno "eso" hariamos

jaaaaaaa

**Ok, si el quería matar la idea de la lujuria lo estaba logrando…"eso haríamos"?**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

eso hariamos!

ke falta de redaccion niñito!

**Edward dice:**

yo kreo que si

ya tengo una idea. Me dio un pokito de sed mira tu escribe por mientras lo que te gustaria que pasara y yo regreso altiro

**Lo vi dejar el laptop encima de la cama mientras salía de la habitación. De verdad pensé seriamente en cerrar la ventana, desconectarme y no verlo en al menos un año mas en el restaurant…pero mi sangre ya estaba caliente por culpa de los tragos y por que las malditas de Alice, Rose y Leah habían hablado de lo ardientes que eran sus novios o esposos**

**Lo vi entrar a la habitación con una copa de vino en la mano y frente a la cámara el muy maldito se saco el sweter que tenia sobre su playera. Sonrio al ver que no habia escrito nada y me dio una cara de reprobación.**

ya regrese

**Me mostro su copa de vino y la alzo en el aire**

Salud

E**scribió antes de darle un buen sorbo a ese vino que se veía muy tentador**

**No lo pensé mas y deje que mi cuerpo hablara esta vez…ni mi mente ni mi corazón estaban en condiciones de hablar esta vez**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajajaj...noo tramposo...no no,, la idea es que tu lo escribas...

**Edward dice:**

jaaaaa ok

te propongo algo mas entretenido

E**narque mi ceja y lo mire escribir con esa sonrisa torcida en sus labios**

Escribamos la historia entre los 2

Ok?

?

_**RAYOS! F** F****_

_**Por que mierda hace eso!**_

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

mmm

**Edward dice:**

si o no?

**Mordio su labio sensualmente y sonrio mirando mi sonrojo que en esos momentos se habia vuelto demasiado obvio incluso para una webcam. Respire profundo. Mire para todos lados aun sabiendo que no habia nadie mas en casa y escribi**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

ok empieza tu

**Edward sonrio y al escribir de vez en cuando miraba bajo sus pestañas a la cámara donde probablemente veía a una Bella despeinada y avergonzada**

**Edward dice:**

ok

Pero con la condición que tiene que ser pero sin ningún tapujo hecho?

?

con toda confianza

**Asenti frente a la cámara lentamente y escribi**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

ok

**Edward dice**

Ok… bueno yo estoy solo en el depto cansado y aburrido de estudiar

tengo un rico merlot en mi refrigerador

y digo "mmm deberia invitar a mi vieja amiga"

asi que la llamo

" hola quieres venir a mi depto a conversar un rato?

y ella dice ...

**Me miro y sonrio. Levanto sus cejas y puso sus brazos…sus musculosos brazos detrás de su cabeza esperando que yo escribiera**_**. Ok, Bella…si sueles escribir este tipo de cosas en el blog…haz como si el fuera un lector mas… invéntate un guion!**_

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

mm no lo se..estoy cansada

**Edward dice:**

bueno mejor todavia

vienes y te relajas un rato conmigo

tengo un merlot que es muuuy relajante

jaaaa

y cuando ya llevas un par de copas

uffff ni te cuento

jaaaaaaa

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajaja...bueno, no me haria mal relajarme pero solo una copa

jjajaja

**Edward se largo a reir y siguió escribiendo…bien. Parece que esto le esta gustando**

**Edward dice**

Salud por eso (**dijo alzando la copa hacia la cámara y bebió un poco mas)**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajajaj . mm pero si ya llevas un litro tu solito..no lo se, me da para dudar..pero igual me kiero despejar un rato... esperame un media hora?

**Edward dice:**

Tranquila que solo llevo dos sorbos….

Bien, ahora pasan 30 minutos

los mas largos de la historia

y tocas a mi puerta

es un sonido de madera muy suabe y agudo

yo digo uf ya llego

yo termine de ordenar el depto y tengo todo listo

la estufa prendida para que no pases frio

jaaaa

te invito a tomar asiento en mi sillon de cuero grande que esta en el living

y te sirvo una copa

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajaj bien

salud

**Edward dice:**

TE DOY A PROBAR Y NO TE GUSTO MUCHO PORQUE NO ESTAS ACOSTUMBRADA A TOMAR VINO

PERO IGUAL LO ENCUENTRAS DULCE

NOS PUSIMOS A CHARLAR Y PASASTE DE UN VASO A 2 Y 3… EL TRCERO SIEMPRE ES EL MEJOR

TE TOCA...

**Respire profundo e imagine que harian mis personajes favoritos en mi caso**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

ok...seguimos conversando pero el vino ha hecho efecto en mis 5 sentidos

y con lo torpe que soy derramo un poco de vino sobre mis pantalones

te pido el baño para ir a secarme

_**Ok, Bella te estas acelerando! Bueno si lo único que quieres es que lleguen al lemmon Que quieres que haga!**_

**AAGGG Me largue a reir y negué con la cabeza**

**Edward dice:**

JAAA DALE

CON CONFIANZA

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

ok, dame un pista de como seguir

**El cerro los ojos un momento y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Respiro profundo y escribió**

**Edward dice:**

K TE SACARAS ?

**Ok, ahora mismo daría todo por un trago…puede que haya tomado pero aun tengo mis sentidos activos…para desgracia todos! Incluyendo mi maldita conciencia**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

ok, necesito un trago

jajajaj

**Edward dice:**

JAAAAAA

ES TRAGO NO HACE NI LA MITAD DE LO QUE UNO HACE PORQUE QUIERE HACERLO

OK

ENTONCES …

ME DICES "MI NIÑO (siempre me llamas asi =) ) ME PRESTAS UN PAR DE TUS PANTALONES PARA CAMBIARME LOS MIOS

YO TE DOY UNO DE MIS PANTALONES MAS AJUSTADOS OBVIAMENTE TE QUEDAN GRANDES

JAAAAAAAAAAA

PERO BUENO TU ENTRAS AL BAÑO Y ...

**Subio una ceja y volvió a su postura regalándome esa visión de sus bíceps bien formados bajo la playera**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

ok, como supongo tu estas en el living esperando que yo salga.. me saco los jeans que tengo y los dejo en el suelo... me meto en tus pantalones que me quedan gigantes.

y...?

**Edward dice:**

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

al salir me doy cuenta que estaba la puerta semi abierta... tu has mirado como me cambio

obviamente m pongo roja como un tomate y decido hacer como que no se nada...que no me he dado cuenta que me miras ...diferente...el vino tambien ha causado estragos en ti

te esta haciendo efecto ...y a mi tambien

**Edward dice:**

MMM

YO TE TOMO DE LA MANO Y TE ABRAZO

TU ME DICES QUE ESTAS CALENTITO

Y YO ME RIO…"COMO SIEMPRE NOMAS"

Y TU ME DICES

...

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

"mmm si, es verdad, tu siempre estas calentito...o mejor dicho caliente"- pero aun con el efecto del vino me vuelvo a sonrojar, no suelo decir esas palabras

pero no puedo evitar reirme y menos mal tu haces lo mismo

jajaja

**Edward dice:**

JAAJAJAJAJAJA

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

pero el cambio de pantalon me dio frio. Además de tu abrazo me dan escalofrios..un poco diferentes y eso se empieza a notar

... menos mal el sweter oculta ese frio un poco vergonzoso

volvimos al sillon y seguimos tomando un poco mas...esta vez con ideas un poco subiditas de tono en la cabeza...al menos de mi parte...(no te rias mientras escribo)

digo, he notado que estudiar para preparador fisico, la bicicleta y supongo tambien un par de pesas han echo efecto en tu cuerpo...

y tus musculos estan mucho mas marcados que hace 6 años atras

...?

Tu sigue

**Edward dice:**

ENTONCES TE ABRAZAS A MI BRAZO Y ME DICES TENGO FRIO

YO TE DIGO VEN CONMIGO A MI PIEZA

Y VEMOS UNA PELI ALLI QUE ES MAS CALENTITO CON LA PUERTA CERRADA

ME DAS LA MANO Y CAMINAMOS A MI PIEZA

CERRAMOS LA PUERTA

Y NOS ACOSTAMOS SOBRE LA CAMA

TE PREGUNTO Y QUE QUIERES VER

Y TU ME DICES ...=?

IRE A SERVIRME UN POKO MAS Y REGRESO

**Lo vi salir y decidi seguirle el juego…ya quiero que esta idea se ponga buena**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

yo te digo... la verdad no le se. mientras no sea una de terror todo va bien...me dan mucho miedo esas cosas y termino agarrada a lo que sea con tal de no sentir miedo...quizas una de accion..

cual tienes?

**El volvió con mas vino..no me di cuenta en que momento se habia acabado la copa. Sonrio y empezó a escribir**

**Edward dice:**

QUE LASTIMA SOLO TENGO PURAS DE TERROR Y UNAS DE NOÑOS

A SI TAMBIEN TENGO LA ULTIMAS DE ALICIA

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

mmm. elige tu, ya vi la de alicia y no me tinca una de ñoños

mientras que la que elijas no de tanto miedo

todo va bien

no quiero terminar gritando como ñoña

**Edward dice:**

BUENO YO COMO AMO LAS PELIS DE TERROR ELIJO UNA ANTIGUA DE STEPHEN KING QUE NO DA TANTO MIEDO

CONOCIENDOTE TE MOLESTAS UN POCO PERO SABES QUE LAS OTRAS SON PEORES

NOS RECOSTAMOS Y NOS ACOMODAMOS SOBRE LA CAMA

TU DEJAS QUE PASE MI BRAZO POR TU ESPALDA Y PONES TU CABEZA EN MI PECHO MIENTRAS YO TE HAGO CARIÑO

Y...

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

ok...la peli comienza y mientras tu me haces cariño yo siento tu musculoso pecho bajo mi cabeza y pongo una de mis manos sobre el...solo para sentirte levemente. trato de concentrarme en la peli, pero el miedo de la peli y de lo que puedo estar sintiendo me superan.

y en medio de una escena de miedo (bueno, kizas no tanto) escondo mi vista de la tele...tu me abrazas mas fuerte mientras que una de tus manos acaricia levemente mis brazo. ya empiezo a sentir el "calor" de la pieza y me dan ganas de tomar un poco mas..kizas solo sea calor...o no?

?

**Edward dice:**

QUIZAS PERO SINCERAMENTE ME GUSTA LA IDEA QUE TENGAS CALOR…

SEGUIMOS TOMANDO Y VIENDO LA PELICULA

EN REALIDAD NO TOMAMOS MUCHA ATENCION A LA PELI

CON LA ESTUFA EN LA PIEZA YA TE DIO CALOR Y TE SACASTE EL SWETER

YO YA NO ME PUDE CONCENTRAR MAS EN LA PELI

ME QUEDE MIRANDOTE

TE VES GUAPA

Y TIENES UN CUERPO QUE ES DEMASIADO ATRACTIVO

ADEMAS UNA CHICA GUAPISIMA CON MIS PANTALONES QUE SE VEIAN MUY PERO MUY SEXY

LO MEJOR ERA QUE SE ASOMABA UN POCO DE TU ROPA INTERIOR ASI QUE MI IMAGINACION SE HECHO A VOLAR RAPIDAMENTE

ASI QUE SEGUOMOS TOMANDO

LOS DOS ESTABAMOS UN TANTO ALEGRES Y MAREADOS PERO ESO SE SENTIA MUY AGRADABLE

YO ME DOY VUELTA A MIRARTE Y TU TE DAS VUELTA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUEDANDO FRENTE A FRENTE MUY CERCA

Y...

**Puso su mejor cara de entretención y con la vista me indico que era mi turno**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

Porque siempre me dejas las partes complicadas a mi?

**Edward dice:**

SOLO TE AYUDO A QUE DIGAS LO QUE QUIERAS, TE DOY EL PIE A TODO LO QUE QUIERAS Y TE DEJO LA PELOTA REBOTANDO (YA QUE EL MUNDIAL ESTA DE MODA JAJAJAJ)

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

no no se vale...tu eres el que tiene la experiencia..yo solo tengo imaginación

_**Bella, tu no escribiste eso!**_

_**OMG Que fue lo que hiciste?**_

**Arrugue mi nariz y no lo mire mientras escribia eso**

ok, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso

**Edward dice:**

SABIAS QUE LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES LA IMAGINACION

SIN IMAGINACION NADA ES ENTRETENIDO

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

si, puede ser, pero no se si lo que escribo va bien..

**Edward dice:**

DALE ES ENTRETENIDO Y SI TE GUSTA UN DIA LO PODEMOS PROBAR

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajaj tonto!

**Edward dice:**

...

Estoy esperando.

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

ok, ok...tu dijiste: ME DOY VUELTA A MIRARTE Y TU TE DAS VUELTA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUEDANDO FRENTE A FRENTE MUY CERCA… Y.. mi respiracion se agito al verte tan cerca... mas ahora que tengo calor...mucho calor. hueles a vino y a hombre, no se si tu respiracion esta tan agitada como la mia porque no noto nada mas que tu mano en mi brazo...con movimientos lentos acariciando la piel desnuda de mi brazo que se ha erizado al sentirte

Vi que sonreía al ver mi cara de concentración y me rei…

(no te rias!)

no se si es el vino o simplemente son los 6 años que me imagine algo mas contigo pero me atrevo y me acerco a tu boca... te doy un beso insegura si tu vas a responder...?

**Edward dice:**

Y YO RESPONDO DE INMEDIATO PORQUE ENTRE TU Y YO SIEMPRE HA HABIDO UNA COMPLICIDAD…EN CADA ABRAZO "SIN MALA INTENCION", EN CADA BESO EN LA MEJILLA QUERIENDO CORRER MI CARA CADA VEZ QUE NOS ROZAMOS… QUERIENDOTE TOCAR UN POCO MAS EN CADA INVITACION MAL INTENCIONADA QUE TE HAGO

CON CADA MIRADA QUE NOS ENCIENDE SIN DECIRNOS NADA…RECORDANDO LO QUE PASO HACE 6 AÑOS ATRAS

YO ESPERANDO QUE TOMES LA INICIATIVA PORQUE LO CREAS O NO…SOY INSEGURO

PERO ASI Y TODO TE ABRAZO FUERTE Y LLEVO MI MANO A TU ESPALDA CERCA DE DONDE COMIENZA EL PANTALON

TOMO TU MANO Y NOTO QUE ESTA MUY FRIA…ASI QUE LA LLEVO DEBAJO DE MI POLERA

ME DICES QUE TIENES FRIO Y TE PREGUNTO SI QUIERES METERTE A LA CAMA

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

yo lo dudo un par de segundos...pero sinceramente se que solo tendre otra oportunidad...probablemete despues de esta noche no podre volver a verte a la cara

asi que te digo que si...quiero meterme a la cama

no se como lo hicimos pero mientras nos metemos a la cama, volvi a tomar tu boca..habia olvidado lo bien que besabas... y me pregunto si todavia tienes ese pearcing en la lengua que me volvia loca ?

**Edward dice:**

MIENTRAS ME BESAS DESCUBRES QUE YA NO LO TENGO PERO EN UN SEGUNDO VES QUE EN EL BURO ESTA GUARDADO..ME PIDES QUE ME LO PONGA..YO SE QUE ESO TE EXCITA Y LO HAGO

MIENTRAS ME LO PONGO TU TOMAS UN POCO MAS DE VINO

ME ENCANTA VERTE ASI…EXCITADA. RESPIRANDO RAPIDO AGITADA

TERMINE DE PONERME EL PEARCING Y VOLVISTE A BESARME DE UNA FORMA INCREIBLE

NO DEJASTE QUE ME MOVIERA

TE SUBISTE SOBRE MI Y ME VOLVISTE A BESAR AHORA MAS RUDA QUE ANTES..CON TANTA PASION QUE ME TOMASTE DEL PELO LLEVANDOME CON MAS FUERZA A TU BOCA

Y...?

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

ok, el vino definitivamente se apodero de mi...ademas de tu lengua que me ponia cada vez mas "CALIENTE" (jajaja ) pero tenerte asi, abajo mio, besandome como habia esperado en varias ocaciones me tenian muy deseosa... tu manos no se quedaron quietas y las metias suavemente bajo mi polera...sin querer gemi bajito al sentir tus manos...esas manos acariciar mi piel justo sobre mis costillas...

eso me hizo tener mas ganas de besarte y por primera vez deje salir a una Bella deseosa de algo mas que un beso

quiero algo mas...y te lo hago saber cuando mis manos se meten por tu polera llevandomela hacia arriba...quitandotela

y…?

**Edward dice:**

TE DAS CUENTA QUE MI CUERPO ARDE CADA VEZ MAS

Y MIENTRAS TU SACAS MI POLERA YO SACO LA TUYA…TU CUERPO ESTA UN TANTO HELADO YA QUE LA CALEFACCION SE APAGO. PERO TE ACERCO AL MIO QUE ESTA CADA VEZ MAS CALIENTE

LOS DOS SIN POLERA NOS SEGUIMOS BESANDO APASIONADAMENTE..ME GUSTA, ME RECUERDA NUESTROS PRIMERO BESOS

MIENTRAS ESTAMOS ASI, TU ME ENTIERRAS TUS UÑAS EN MI ESPALDA Y YO ACARICIO LA TUYA LENTAMENTE QUIERO LLEGAR AL PANTALON Y PONGO MIS DOS MANOS EN LOS BOLSILLOS TRASEROS DE LOS JEANS…ME DOY CUENTA QUE TE QUEDAN BASTANTE GRANDES Y SE BAJAN SIN QUERER…AHORA LOS QUIERO SACAR…QUIERO VERTE BIEN

...?

**Note que se acomodaba en la cama apoyando su espalda en la cabecera y me imagine sentada sobre el…solo en mis bragas…y por primera vez al escribir algo asi..…me moje**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

me doy cuenta de que tambien quieres eso al sentir tus manos en el pantalon... no te detengo cuando lentamente los bajas

y dejo que los saques completamente empujandolos con los pies.. estas apoyado tal cual estas ahora en la cama y me siento sobre ti solo separandome de ti solo tu pantalon y mi pantaleta... mi respiracion ya no la controlo..quiero mas, pero no se como seguir...no se como avanzar mas

y…?

**Edward dice:**

EMPIEZAS A BESAR MI CUELLO LO MUERDES DESPACIO, SENSUALMENTE

BAJAS CON TU BOCA POR MI PECHO Y APRETAS MIS PEZONES CON TUS LABIOS…PASANDO TU LENGUA POR ELLOS MIENTRAS TUS MANOS SIGUEN BAJANDO

TU LENGUA PASA POR MI ESTOMAGO Y TUS MANOS YA ESTAN EN MIS PANTALONES…DESBROCHAS LOS BOTONES UNO POR UNO Y LLEGAS CON TU LENGUA HASTA DONDE COMIENZAN MIS BOXERS…

CON TUS HERMOSAS MANOS ME SACAS LOS PANTALONES…Y…?

**Frio mucho frio**

los bajo lentamente... solo mirandote a los ojos..no soy capaz de mirar hacia abajo...pero mis manos tiemblan de nervios...excitacion, y definitivamente al sentir tus musculosas piernas bajo las palmas de mis manos

no se que hacer..no se que kieres ke haga..asi que te saco los pantalones y vuelvo a besarte...ansiosa de lo que vayas a hacer

**Edward dice:**

ENTONCES MIENTRAS TU ESTAS SOBRE MI YO ACARICIO TU ESPALDA Y LLEGO AL BROCHE DE TU BRASSIER

ESPERANDO QUE NO ME DETENGAS

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

y no lo hago...no quiero detenerte

dejo que hagas conmigo lo que tu sabes hacer

**Edward dice:**

ENTONCES LO TERMINO DE SACAR

Y CON MIS GRANDES MANOS TOMO TUS TIERNOS Y SUAVES PECHOS…Y LOS LLEVO A MI BOCA

LOS BESO SUEVEMENTE…LOS PRESIONO CON MIS LABIOS SIN QUE TE DUELA….SOLO PARA QUE ME DEMUESTRES QUE TE GUSTA

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

sin poder evitarlo de mi boca salen gemidos de placer al sentir tu boca...al senti como me acaricias con tu lengua en lugares que nunca antes nadie ha tocado

y me gusta...mucho.. agarro tu pelo entre mis manos y te acerco a mi...mas para que sigas

**Edward dice:**

YO SIENTO UN PLACER INTENSO Y QUIERO MAS…PERO NO SE QUE TANTO MAS QUIERES TU…NO SE HASTA DONDE QUIERES LLEGAR

SI TAN SOLO ME DEJARAS VER TU CUERPO DESNUDO

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

dijimos sin pudores verdad?

**Edward dice:**

sip

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

ademas...ya me tienes solo en mis pantaletas

**Edward dice:**

ADELANTE…SERE LO QUE QUIERAS QUE SEA

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

es tu decicion que hacer con ellas...yo ya se lo que kiero... te kiero a ti..y te lo hago saber cuando llevo una de mis manos a tu boxers tratando de ver cuanto te provoco

te pregunto en tu oido mordiendote el lobulo de tu oreja

"cuanto me deseas?"

y tu me respondes...

**Edward dice:**

TE DESEO TANTO O MAS QUE TU A MI Y CUANDO BAJAS TUS MANOS POR MIS BOXERS TE DAS CUENTA QUE ES ASI COMO LO DIGO

...

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

si, lo puedo notar..y sonrio al saber que estas asi por mi

lo puedo sentir en mis manos...y te acaricio suavemente mientras siento tu boca en mi cuello bajando suave pero deliciosamente

al sentirte asi... duro.. me muevo sobre ti...nuestros cuerpo ya se rozan..ya se sienten y no puedo hacer nada mas ke gemir al sentirse asi entre mis piernas... diooosss como te deseo en este momento... no puedo mas y te bajo los boxer...sin mirarte..muerta de verguerza pero mas excitada que nunca

siento tus manos recorrer mis piernas hasta la orilla de mis pantaletas y siento como las bajas...acariciando lo que la tela descubre

...

**Edward dice:**

Y POCO A POCO LAS SACO…SUAVE Y DELICADAMENTE

TU SIGUES SOBRE MI MIENTRAS MIS MANOS ACARICIAN TU CINTURA…TUS PIERNAS…Y TU MUY EXQUISITO TRASERO. MIS LABIOS PRESIONAN TUS PEZONES MIENTRAS TU BOCA CERCA DE MI OIDO ME DICEN QUIERO MAS…SIN SOLTAR UNA PALABRA…SOLO CON ESA RESPIRACION EXCITANTE Y CON JADEOS QUE ME PONEN MAS DURO

RECORRO TODO TU CUERPO DESNUDO CON MIS MANOS MIENTRAS ESTAS SOBRE MI…Y TE IMAGINO QUERIENDOTE AHORA MISMO ASI… TE QUIERO VER

REALMENTE DESEO VERTE DESNUDA…

TU MUEVES TU CINTURA SUAVEMENTE SOBRE MI…MIENTRAS YO SUELTO TU PECHO CON MI BOCA PARA AGARRARLA ENTRE MIS MANOS

...

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

uuff..hace calor..no?

**Edward dice:**

UFFF YO TENGO MUCHO CALOR..HACE RATO YA QUE ME SACARIA LA POLERA

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

no lo hagas por que voy a hiperventilar

ya es suficiente con mi imaginacion

**Edward dice:**

ESO SERIA MEJOR AUN

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

si?

**Edward dice:**

CREO QUE SI

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

entonces no me quejare si lo haces

**Edward dice:**

PERO YO TE QUERRE PEDIR ALGO A CAMBIO…CREO QUE SABES LO QUE ES

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

nop...no lo se...se me pasan muchas cosas por la cabeza

**Edward dice:**

ME GUSTARIA VERTE ASI COMO TE IMAGINO

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

Edward...la imaginacion es 10 veces mejor que la realidad..no soy como me imaginas..

**Edward dice:**

YO SE COMO ERES…Y ES ASI COMO TE IMAGINO TE CONOZCO HACE MAS DE 6 AÑOS, TE HE VISTO, TE HE ABRAZADO HACE NO MAS DE 2 DIAS…Y ASI ES COMO TE QUIERO VER

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

.algun dia...algun dia..no hoy..asi que no te pedire que te saques la polera

**Edward dice:**

NO TE PEDIRE QUE LA SAQUES…SOLO QUE LA SUBAS POR DOS SEGUNDO..Y SI NO ME PIDES QUE ME SAQUE LA POLERA NO QUIERO QUE SEA POR QUE NO QUIERES…QUE SEA POR VERGÜENZA…

LO HARIA SI ME LO PIDES

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

maldicion Edward...sabes perfectamente que kiero verte...es obvio no? pero no tengo tanta personalidad como para mostrarme ni siquiera en una playera pequeña

**Sali de la habitación tratando de calmarme… tratando de recordar en que momento pasamos de las letras a las imágenes! **_**SI TU EMPEZASTE ESTO BELLA! ASUMELO! Tu querías esto y lo sabes…sabias que al aceptar esa video llamada pasaría algo mas que una videollamada**_

**Entre en la habitación y , lejos de la cámara me puse el pijama**_**….no lo dudes Bella… eso es lo que el quiere…si esto se va de las manos…fácil no lo vas a ver en un par de años cuando el ya este casado con Tanya.**_

**Apague la luz y me volvi a meter a la cama solo alumbrado por la luz que producía el laptop**

**Edward dice:**

UF CASI NO TE VEO

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

lo siento..pero tenia que parecer que estoy durmiendo

los vecinos son un poco metiches

**Edward dice:**

OK ,…BUENO EN QUE ESTABAMOS

AAAHH SIII

TE QUIERO VER POR QUE NO VES LO QUE YO VEO EN TI..POR QUE OBVIAMENTE A MI ME GUSTA MAS TU CUERPO DE LO QUE TE GUSTA A TI…YO AUN ME ENCUENTRO PANZON Y ME DA VERGÜENZA PERO SI TU DICES QUE TE GUSTA COMO ESTOY Y NO TE IMPORTA NADA MAS,…SOY CAPAZ DE SACARME TODO SI ME LO PIDIERAS

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

podemos seguir con lo que escribiamos no mas...porfa.. si seguimos con "este" tema de conversacion puede que me haga colapasar

**nikops dice:**

OK…EN QUE IBAMOS ...

'''

**Justo cuando iba a escribir en que habíamos quedado lo vi tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos…**_** magia se acabo…**_**se estaba quedando dormido. Respire profundo para no llorar de la impotencia que sentía de no ser capaz de calentar ni a mi ex novio via webcam y escribi molesta**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

Edward te estas quedando dormido!

**El abrió los ojos leyó que habia escrito y negó con la cabeza…sus ojos brillaban por algo y sonrio**

**Edward dice:**

NO….SOLO TE ESTABA IMAGINANDO

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

mentiroso!

**Edward dice:**

NO SABES SIQUIERA COMO TE IMAGINO

ME DEJARAS VER…ME DEJARAS VER SI MI IMAGINACION LE HACE JUSTICIA A LA REALIDAD…

**Maldicion…verlo asi..agitado con la respiración acelerada mientras escribia me quitaron todos los pudores…quería verlo, quería saber que rayos le provocaba yo..bueno y tambien dos copas de vino.**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

¡EDWARD SACATE LA PLAYERA!

**Mire hacia la cámara y lo vi ponerse serio al verme a mi…entonces asintió. Elevo un poco su espalda y con sus exquisitas grandes manos saco lo único que me privaba de la mas maravillosa visión… su cuerpo semi desnudo…su pecho musculoso..sus pectorales bien formados…GRACIAS PESAS Y BICICLETAS POR LO QUE LE HAN HECHO A ESE CUERPO**

**Sin quererlo me mordí el labio y volvi a mojarme… con su laptop apoyada en su vientre podia ver perfectamente sus brazos, su pecho y su camino a la gloria. Seguramente me pillo mirándolo fijamente…y como no iba a hacerlo!**

**Entonces sonrio**

**Edward dice:**

LA IMAGEN ES TODA TUYA,…ME DARAS ALGO A CAMBIO?

**Recorde lo que habia escrito hace algunos días atrás en un capitulo y sonreí…si quería excitarse…yo lograría dejarlo a mil. Moje mis labios como supongo se ve sensualmente y me puse a escribir**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

imagina esto... me tienes completamente desnuda sobre tu cama... mis manos sobre mi cabeza..mi cara sonrojada del calor que me provocas.y mi espalda arqueda del placer que me dan tus manos...tus grandes manos... estoy acostada sobre el colchon y tu sobre mi me acaricias lentamente...me besas, me tocas, me aprietas

dime que me harias...

**El se mordió el labio y me miro…sentí mil mariposas en mi vientre mientras el comenzaba a escribir…notaba como su respiración se agitaba y de vez en cuando dejaba de escribir para cerrar sus ojos y morderse el labio….**_**Diablos que sexy es eso!**_

**Pude notar como su frente se llenaba de sudor y eso me gusto mas aun**

**Edward dice:**

TE BESARIA DEMANDANTE…DESDE TUS LABIOS A TU CUELLO…DE TU CUELLO A TUS PECHOS… TODO TU DORSO

PASARIA POR TU ESTOMAGO HASTA LLEGAR A TUS PIES…TE ACARICIARIA TODO Y CADA UNO DE LOS RINCONES DE TU CUERPO

AGARRARIA CON FUERZA TUS PIERNAS CON CADA UNA DE MIS MANOS Y ME PONDRIA SOBRE TI...

QUERRIA VER TU CUERPO UNA Y OTRA VEZ

DEJAME VER BELLA….DEJAME IMAGINAR COMO ES TENER TU CUERPO AQUÍ CONMIGO Y TENER UN SUEÑO HUMEDO CONTIGO!

NO TE PIDO QUE TE SAQUES NADA…SOLO SUBE LA PARTE DE ARRIBA POR UNOS SEGUNDOS…SE QUE NO TRAES NADA BAJO ESA POLERITA QUE TIENES…

DIABLOS COMO TE DESEO

**Cuando escribió eso cerro sus ojos y su mano se metió bajo la laptop…**_**Mierda santa! Se estaba tocando!**_

AaAAHH BELLA… ME ENCANTA COMO TE MUERDES EL LABIO CON ESOS DIENTES… MMMM

_**Diablos…en que momento empece a morderme el labio….maldita costumbre de mi protagonista creo que se me pego**_

BELLA…DAME ESE PLACER… DIME QUE LO HARAS…SIII?

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

Maldición.. Edward me estas haciendo considerarlo

**Edward dice:**

NO TE IMAGINAS CUANTO DESEO VERTE

O**k, al diablo con todo…si el me quería ver…me veria. Pero puedo hacerlo sufrir un pokito no?. Me saque el sweter que tenia sobre la polerita del pijama…esta era solo de tirantes y con un escote increíblemente pronunciado… además de que mis pechos son grandes y la tela apenas si los cubria por completo**

**Baje la cámara hasta que quedo en el angulo perfecto …aun no salía a la luz…seguía en la oscuridad de la habitación y escribi**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

no te puedo dar lo que quieres porque de verdad..siento mucha verguenza..esto es todo lo que tengo

**Comencé a acercarme a la cámara y me acoste sobre la cama…mi laptop estaba en la cabecera asi que la cámara enfocaba directamente mis pechos que quedaban aplastados contra el colchon.**

**Edward puso la pantalla en grande (lo se porque su conexion de repente quedo en ocupado) y abrió su boca en una gran O… ahora que la cámara enfocaba el escote de mis pechos no veía mis ojos…solo mi boca.y me sentí sexy…endemoniadamente sexy!**

**Edward dice:**

TE JURO QUE LO QUE TIENES NO ES PARA AVERGONZARSE…PARA NADA

MIERDA BELLA…ERES HERMOSISIMA

**Me mordí el labio al leer eso de parte de el...de sus manos y al ver como se lamia los labios**

NO TE IMAGINAS COMO ME GUSTARIA ACARICIARLAS AHORA…MMM BELLA…SACARTE ESA POLERITA CON MI BOCA..CON MIS DIENTES

DAME UN POCO MAS…Y YO TE DARE LO QUE ME PIDAS.

**Lo pensé por un segundo y baje lentamente los tirantes de la polerita por mis brazos. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en la pantalla y cada dos segundos la agrandaba….derepente acerco una de sus manos y acaricio la pantalla. Me mordí el labio al imaginarme que me acariciaba a mi!**

MI CORAZON ESTA A MIL POR HORA…NO TE IMAGINAS LO QUE ME HACES SENTIR

**Esto ya me habia superado...ya no habia tapujos..ya no habia verguenza, solo queria saber y leer lo que el queria hacerme**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

dimelo...dime lo que te hago sentir...

**Edward dice:**

MI CUERPO ESTA EXCITADO A UN NIVEL QUE NO TE IMAGINAS…QUIERO TOCARTE, BESARTE..SENTIRTE…MMM QUIERO VERTE

TENERTE CERCA PARA SENTIR TU PIEL ARDER JUNTO A LA MIA

QUIERO VER MAS!

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

mmmm...

**Edward dice:**

QUIERO QUE CON TUS MANOS ME TOMES Y ME DIGAS LO QUE QUIERES PARA VERTE DISFRUTAR

DEJAME VER MAS.. REALMENTE DESEO VERTE BIEN…

**( saque levemente los tirantes de la polera por mis brazos y baje el escote hasta debajo de mis pechos…sin que se vieran por completo. Siempre aprisionados contra la cama. Pude ver como gimio al abrir su boca y se llevo una mano a su corto pelo agarrándoselo con fuerza….si, lo tenia excitado…**_**Como fue que paso eso?**_

MIERDA BELLA TIENES UN CUERPO EXCITANTE Y PROVOCATIVO…DEMASIADO PROVOCATIVO…NO SE DE QUE TE AVERGUENZAS..

SI TE TUVIERA AQUÍ YA TE ESTARIA HACIENDO MIA

**Frio, mucho frio dice**:

UUFFF dime...como me harias tuya

**El se mordio el labio, sonrio mirandome directo a la camara...con esa mirada que adoraba. sentia como me mojaba mas...al verlo con la respiracion agitada, sudor en su frente y su pecho desnudo**

**Edward dice:**

MMM AGARRATE MI AMOR..QUE TE VA A GUSTAR..

SEPARARIA TUS PIERNAS LENTAMENTE Y PONDRIA MI MANO EN TU CENTRO…SOLO PARA SENTIR QUE TAN HUMEDA Y GANOSA ESTAS

SI NO ESTUVIERAS TAN HUMEDA BAJARIA CON MI LENGUA Y TE AYUDARIA

BESARIA FUERTEMENTE TU CLITORIS…LAMERIA TU RINCON HASTA QUE ESTES EMPAPADA

PASARIA MI LENGUA POR TODO TU CUERPO

SUBIRIA MI LENGUA HASTA TUS PECHOS

MIENTRAS LENTAMENTE INTENTARIA PENETRARTE

ESCUCHARTE GEMIR ME EXCITARIA DEMASIADO PERO INTENTARIA CONTROLARME

PARA NO SER UN ANIMAL COMO QUIERO SERLO CONTIGO…PORQUE QUIERO QUE TU TOMES EL CONTROL

QUE TU DECIDAS SUBIR SOBRE MI…ARAÑAR MI CUERPO...

Y HACER LO QUE SIEMPRE HAS QUERIDO.

ME ENCANTARIA VER TUS PECHOS SALTAR SOBRE MI..MOVERSE CERCA DE MI BOCA

TUS PEZONES ROZAR CONTRA LOS MIOS Y FROTARLOS CON MIS DEDOS….MIENTRAS TU SALTAS SOBRE MI Y SIENTES COMO TE PENETRO

FUERTE..APASIONADAMENTE

YO SIENTO TU CUERPO TIBIO SOBRE MI Y ME SIENTO CALIENTE DENTRO DE TI

DEJAME VER MAS DE TI...

AAAGGGG

**Mierda..todo lo que habia escrito ya me tenia completamente empapada...deseando que lo que escribiera se hiciera realidad en este momento...me podia ver a mi misma en la camara, roja como un tomate, con la boca entreabierta y jadeando como loca...el ya me tenia en la mitad de una muy buena sesion de lectura erotica**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

mmm Edward te estas tocando por mi?

**Edward dice:**

NO…AUN NO PERO NO TENDRIA PROBLEMAS EN HACERLO

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

hazlo

**El hecho la cabeza hacia atras por un segundo, como si un jadeo saliera de su boca...habra sido un gemido?mmm habria dado todo por escucharlo..**

**Edward dice:**

MMM PERO QUIERO VERTE MAS

**Negue con mi cabeza y vi como su mano se metia bajo la manta y note que llegaba a su erección…mmm que ganas de ser yo quien lo tocara…podia ver en su cara como disfrutaba de eso…se tocaba mirando mi cuerpo…mmm**

ME TOCO Y PIENSO QUE ERES TU…MI MIEMBRO SE ERECTA MAS TODAVIA

MIERDA BELLA…QUIER TENERTE…QUIERO VERTE

DESDE HACE 6 AÑOS QUE TU CUERPO ES UN MALDITO MISTERIO PARA MI

ME EXCITO DEMASIADO AL VERTE…IMAGINO COMO SERIA TOCARTE…TENERTE BAJO MI CUERPO..ENCIMA MIO.. DENTRO DE TI..HUMEDA, GIMIENDO JADEANDO COMO LO ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA

DIME DONDE ESTAN TUS MANOS AHORA BELLA?

_**Mierda! QUE? OMFG mis manos? Una esta agarrada a la almohada al lado de la laptop y la otra… la otra esta dentro de mis bragas? En que momento paso eso?...la verdad importa? Acaso no te gusta?,….a la mierda todo!**_

_**Me lami los labios. los tenia completamente secos y me gusto...me gusto sentirlo asi...demasiado bien. Sonrei y como pude escribi con una sola mano**_

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

de verdad quieres saber?

**Edward dice:**

Claro que si

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

bien metida...mmm nunca lo habia hecho… mmmm

pero me gusta,...mucho...aaagg

imagino que eres tu…que es tu mano…que es tu lengua mmmm

**Edward dice:**

DEJAME VER…QUIERO VER COMO TE TOCAS

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

no

**Apenas podia centrar mis ojos en lo que escribia o en lo que leia...pero mi vista no se alejaba mucho de su imagen...de su brazo moviendose a un a velocidad bastante lenta al principio... y si a mi me costaba escribir a el era peor...pero lo hacia.**

**Edward dice:**

AUNQUE SEA CON ROPA…DEJATE LAS PANTALETAS Y DEJAME VER COMO TE TOCAS POR MI

TE DARE LO QUE ME PIDAS …TODO…LO QUE QUIERAS

SI QUIERES ME VERAS EN BOXERS

**yo no queria moverme mas de donde estaba...solo queria verlo moverse mas rapido...sentia que al fin el nudo en mi vientre se formaba y queria una liberacion**

**Frio, mucho frio dice**:

no Eddie...es mucho...solo termina...termina para que yo pueda correrme por primera vez con mi mano y contigo en mi cabeza

**Edward dice:**

NO ES MUCHO LO QUE PIDO SOLO PONTE DE PIE QUIERO VERTE EN PANTALETAS…

SI AL FINAL SUPONGO QUE ALGUNA VEZ HAREMOS REALIDAD TODO ESTO

PERO MIENTRAS ESPERO QUIERO VERTE HOY

CON TUS PANTALETAS

Y ME VERAS COMO TU ME PIDAS

ME TIENES MUY EXCITADO

TU BOCA ME LA IMAGINO EN MI

TUS PECHOS SON HERMOSOS

ME EXCITAN TANTO…QUISIERA MORDERLOS…METERLOS EN MI BOCA Y SACARTE GRITOS DE PLACER

DEJAME VERTE EN PANTALETAS Y ME VERAS COMO QUIERES

TE JURO QUE SERA MEJOR DE LO QUE ES AHORA

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

Maldicion Edward solo quiero que te corras conmigo…tengo mi mano demasiado metida…quiero que te corras conmigo..ahora…porfavor

**Edward dice:**

ME PARARE FRENTE A LA CAMARA PARA QUE VEAS COMO ME SACO LOS PANTALONES FRENTE A TII

DEJAME VERTE

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

ahora Edward...mmm porfavorrr… prometo otro dia me veras….pero porfavor…quiero verte… quiero que grites conmigo

**Edward dice:**

DIME QUE QUIERES Y LO HARE

HARE TODO LO QUE QUIERAS

**Por fin...ya era hora que dejara de hablar o escribir y se pusiera en campaña para acabar con la deliciosa tortura que estaba viviendo**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

termina

termina conmigo

**Edward dice:**

QUIERES QUE ME QUITE LOS PANTALONES?

**Negue con la cabeza**

QUIERES VER COMO ME LOS QUITO?

**Volvi a negar…mierda ya estaba tan cerca y el seguía hablando**

DIME QUE QUIERES…MANDAME QUE ESO ME EXCITA MAS

TOMA EL MANDO BELLA…QUE ME CALIENTAS…ME TIENES A MIL

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

Quiero ver tu cara mientras te tocas..mientras te corres conmigo

**Su mano comenzo a moverse con mas rapidez...lo podia notar por que la camara se movia irregularmente...volvio a mirarme y como pudo escribio en la ventana**

**Edward dice:**

MUESTRAME TUS PECHOS MIENTRAS

TUS PECHOS ME VUELVEN LOCO QUIERO VERLOS

**Mi espalda se arqueo con fuerza, dejando a la vista mis grandes pechos, mientras mi mano se movia con mas fuerza...en mi vida pense que tres dedos entrarian en mi...pero lo hicieron y mierda que bien se sentia... y verlo ahi. con los ojos apretados, la boca abierta y su brazo moverse con fuerza con rapidez.**

**mierda eso se veia extremadamente y deliciosamente erotico. Apenas si podia abrir sus ojos y cuando lo hacia rapidamente miraba su laptop mientras yo estaba frente a el con mi mano metida bajo mis bragas...con mis pechos al aire y mi boca entreabierta..disfrutandolo como se merecia.**

MIERDA BELLAAA

ESTOY POR ACABAR

**Acelero de manera impresionante sus movimientos en su cuerpo mientras que yo estallaba en el primer y mas maravilloso orgasmo que he tenido...sip, el primero y con el...no era malo**

**Hizo un movimiento que jamas espere arqueo su espalda, los musculos de su cuello se tensaron y abrio la boca en un grito que supongo se oyo en todo el edificio donde vivia... se quedo asi unos segundo...respirando agitadamente. y miro hacia la webcam.**

**me sonrio y se lamio los labios**

ACABASTE?

**asenti con la cabeza mientras sonreiamos complices.**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

Y tu?

**Edward dice:**

SI

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

gracias

**Escribi mientras intentaba controlar la respiracion..y trataba de calmar el calor que hacia en la habitacion**

**Edward dice:**

BELLA...SABIA QUE CONTIGO SERIA FANTASTICO

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

si...lo ha sido

descansa

**Edward dice:**

FUU

SOLO ME GUSTARIA QUE ESTUVIERAS AQUI PARA DORMIR A TU LADO

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

jajaaj buen chiste

escribi mientras colocaba la polerita en su lugar. colando los tirante en mis brazos

**Edwards dice:**

AAGG BELLA NO HAGAS ESO! MIRA QUE ME PONES DE NUEVO!

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

tonto

**Edward dice:**

JIJIJI

YA BEBE QUIERES DORMIR?

**Aunque sabia que tenia que hacerlo...que tenia que descansar sabia que esta idea era unica en mi vida. asi que asenti fingiendo tener sueño pero en mi cabeza solo estaba la idea de escribir un OS**

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

sip...el trabajo llama mañana

duerme bien...

jajajaj

**Edward dice:**

JAJAJ

CREEME QUE SERIA MEJOR DORMIR A TU LADO..PERO CREO QUE SOÑARE CONTIGO

JUAJUAJU

**Frio, mucho frio dice:**

Bye

**Edward dice:**

GRACIAS...ESPERO MAÑANA ME VAYAS A VER AL RESTAURANT Y ESTA NOCHE SUEÑES CONMIGO BEBE

BESITOS

**Frio mucho frio dice**

Duermete ya...quede agotada

**Edward dice:**

Y YO QUIERO TENER UN RECUERDO FRESCO DE TI PARA MAÑANA...PARA SOÑAR CONTIGO.

DESCANSA ANGEL DE MIS SUEÑOS

**La Videollamada ha terminado**

**Asi mi fin de semana empezo genial...a pesar que no descanse nada esa noche, porque termine de escribir esto a las 6 am...sirvio para darme cuenta lo bueno que era tener alguien con quien compartir tu perversion...o no?**

**Desde esa noche hemos hablado dos veces mas...esta vez sobrios. y debo decir que se ha disfrutado mucho mas que con el alcohol en la sangre...Pero aun no decido si caer en su cama o no...**

**Creo que esperare un tiempo mas...total es Edward Cullen...el siempre estara listo para mi**

**Que creen ustedes...muy pervertido? muy excitante? muy divertido? para mi...las tres opciones son las mejores**

**Buenas noches**

**N/A Y? no tengo nada que decir...solo habran rws?**

**Grcias...las quieroo**


End file.
